Hiding
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Dean Thomas, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Griphook and Gornuk. Do you remember that group? They were all on the run and ended up meeting and joining forces. We know quite a lot about what happened to them but do we know the full story? How did they run away? How did they met? What was happening to them before their story ended?


**_The letters_**

" _Something is going to happen. There is no way this year will be my normal seventh year."_

These were the words that were running in head of seventeen year old boy who was sitting on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

Since Dumbledore's death at the end of his sixth year Dean Thomas knew things are going to get really bad. Death Eaters and You-Know-Who will for sure be more powerful now and he was worried about affect this could have on his family. He didn't tell them a lot about what is going on. Well actually he didn't tell them anything about the war. They were Muggles and he didn't want to involve them.

He stood up and looked through the window. It was about time for owl to bring him Daily Prophet and as expected he saw brown owl flying towards his window. As usually he paid her and took newspaper. He only looked at the cover and already realised what's going on.

There was huge photograph of his classmate Harry Potter. As The-Boy-Who-Lived he often appeared in newspaper. But the problem was headline saying:

WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

That was one of the most ridiculous suggestions possible. Harry Potter killing Dumbledore?

Dean however knew that this wasn't real reason they were looking for him. Hoping that he was wrong even though he knew he wasn't he turned to next page which only confirmed his suspicions. The article on page two was talking about how every Muggle-born will have to present themselves for interview by Muggle-born Register Commission. The article was mainly speaking about how Muggle-borns probably stole magic which was another ridiculous suggestion.

There was only one explanation here. Death Eaters must have gained control over ministry of magic. Obviously in how nice words they wrote that and how they tried to make people suspect Harry had something to do with Dumbledore's death. And probably they succeeded with some people.

Dean reread article about Muggle-born Register Commission. _... has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview..._

Which meant he was going to get "invitation" very soon. He actually didn't know if he was really Muggle-born since father left his mother when he was still a baby. There was possibility he was wizard but he had no proof for that. He looked through the window. If Ministry thought he'll just go there and register himself as Muggle-born they were very wrong. But if he doesn't go they'll probably go look for him anyway which would put his family in big danger. There was only one choice here.

His mother called him for breakfast and as Dean was walking he thought: 'The only choice is going to hiding. And there is no way I can tell my family anything about this.'

* * *

Few days have passed since Dean read article about Muggle-born register and he already packed the most important things and put as many protection charms as he knew about on the house hoping that they'll work and provide at least tiny bit of protection to his family.

Dean tried his best to pretend nothing is wrong when he was with his mother, step-father and sisters and he didn't notice them suspecting anything. That was until dinner that day.

They were eating normally until his mother suddenly said: "Dean. There is something going isn't it? You've been acting strange for whole summer, especially last few days."

She shocked him with that words and Dean suddenly remembered thing he forgot. His mother always knew. When he was little boy he couldn't hide anything from her. However, this changed when he went to Hogwarts. He kept details he thought would make her worry and she never asked him anything about them. Now he thought he was stupid to actually believe that she believed him. She must've known he was keeping things from her but didn't ask him for some reasons.

"Everything's fine," Dean lied. "There is nothing going on."

Mum gave him the look Dean saw so often when he was little and gave back so many memories.

"You can't hide it from me Dean. I played dumb for years but you didn't really think I haven't noticed anything?"

Dean just looked down. He almost wished he was little boy who could've tell his mother the truth but he knew very well he can't do that.

"It's not a big deal mum," Dean said. "I'm slightly worried about start of my final year. You know I'm having N.E.W.T.s which are going to be even harder than O.W.L.s were a year ago."

His mother was still looking at him with that look in her eyes. After few moments of silence she sighed and said: "You remind me so much of your father Dean. I always knew he was hiding something from me but I couldn't get him to tell me what."

Dean felt slightly guilty when he heard those words. Despite all of this happening when he was only baby Dean knew how hurt his mother was when his father left and he was just planning on leaving too. And the way she was looking at him...

They were just looking in each other's eyes none of them saying a word. Silence was getting very uncomfortable when his mother finally looked away and said: "I just remembered I still didn't tell you. White's invited us for dinner on Sunday."

It was sudden change of topic but Dean was glad for that.

* * *

After dinner Dean went to his room and there he saw owl sitting on his desk with letter tied on leg. He knew exactly what it was and he was surprised it didn't arrive sooner. He opened it and as expected it was "invitation" for Muggle-register interview. He read the letter in which it was written that his interview is on August 13th. That meant he still had some time left and luckily the date was after Sunday. That meant he'll be able to do it as he planned.

On Sunday he said he isn't feeling very well and that it would probably be better if he stayed at home. His mother was worried about leaving him alone at first be he was then able to convince her and asked her to apologise to White's in his name.

When they left Dean quickly went back to his room. He looked at cage with his black owl he bought few years ago with money he got for birthday. One of his sisters named him Choco and owl didn't want any other name so it stayed that way even though he didn't like the name. It was obvious he couldn't take her with him so he already decided what to do. He looked at piece of parchment on which he already wrote letter to his best friend Seamus. He thought it might be too short but he didn't dare to write details in case someone else got hold of that letter. He hoped that his friend will understand what he wanted to tell him.

 _Seamus!_

 _You probably already know why I'm writing this if you were reading Daily Prophet lately. I'm not planning on going and I'm sure you know what this mean. I'm sorry but I can't write details._

 _Could you take care of Choco while I'm gone please?_

 _I hope you are ok,_

 _Dean_

When Dean was rereading letter he thought it sounded very stupid especially final line but he had no idea how to write it differently in so short time. He sighed. He knew his friend will probably be very angry at him for running on his own but that could come later.

He took letter and tied it on Choco's leg. "Alright Choco. Please take this to Seamus and stay there, ok?" he said to owl who just looked at him and Dean was sure he knew what that look meant. "Look it's just for short time, I'll be right back for you," Dean said even though he knew that was probably a lie.

Owl looked at him again but then flew away. Dean looked at his room again. Who knew when is he going to see it again? His eyes stopped on every little detail. Every piece of furniture held important memories on him. He quickly turned away. He didn't have time for this. He walked out, his back on the room and without looking back went downstairs. He however stopped in the kitchen. He couldn't just leave. He'd have to write letter to his mother. Not to detailed but at least slight apology.

He sighed and sat down. He took piece of paper and started to write letter.

 _Dear mum!_

 _I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about this but I think it's safer that way. There are some troubles in wizarding world and I had to leave. It's safer for you that way._

 _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and when everything's over I'll try to come back._

 _Love,_

 _Your son Dean_

Dean sighed as he read the letter again. He was horrible at writing letters lately. There must be words that phrase this things more properly. Before he could change his mind Dean put letter on the table and went of the house.

He walked to the hill near the street where he lived, because he was sure disapparating at less crowdy place was safer. As he was walking he thought about what he was going to do next. He had no idea. Where was he going to hide anyway? What will he be able to do alone? Once or twice he almost turned around to return home but he always stopped himself. When he was finally in the forest at top of the hill he turned around and looked at the view. He could see the whole town from here. Will he ever saw this scenery again?

He closed his eyes and then with final look at the town disapparated.


End file.
